Seducing a Gay Man
by Rackofalltrades
Summary: A partiallly true recollection of my Adam Lambert concert experience. Straight Lemon later. Fyi Adam is bi in this. Proceed with caution ;
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys and gals! This is the first piece of writing I have ever submitted anywhere, so that being said it won't be perfect, but I do pride myself on having a rather extensive vocabulary so it shouldn't sound too first grade. This is a partly true recollection of my experiences at the Adam Lambert concert. I love him like no other so I decided he would be bi-ish in this. Hey, it's my story and I'll do what I want with it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks so much!**

**I DO NOT OWN ADAM LAMBERT, FOX, AMERICAN IDOL, VICTORIA'S SECRET OR ANY OF THE OTHER THINGS IN THIS STORY OF THAT NATURE. I AM JUST BORROWING FOR THE SAKE OF MY STORY. PLEASE DON'T GET ME IN TROUBLE!**

**That's all. **

_Prologue:_

I reached my hand into my purse, seeking out my chap stick. I felt my finger tips brush up against two little inconspicuous squares of paper nestled in the lining of my purse. I felt my face light up at the thought of those pieces of paper. I bypassed them and grabbed the lemon flavored lip balm, my mind still on the pieces of paper. They had been sitting innocently in my purse for the past month or so. Tonight was the night they were going to be used. Tonight…I was going to the Adam Lambert concert! You might find me a bit dramatic, but that's only because I adore Adam so much. I watched him transform from the mildly attractive decent singer discovered on American Idol to this glorious sex god who I just want to lick all over. Yeah, it's that bad. But tonight, I was going to touch him. If I have to shove and kick and scream I will get to the front of that crowd. Then, he will touch my hand, he'll look into my over glittered eyes, and we will fall madly in love with each other. The rational part of my brain kept reminding me of how ridiculous I was, but at that point I had already sprayed the gold body glitter on me, had ringed my eyes in liquid silver glitter, was wearing my sexiest new black glittery tank top, and was rocking some hardcore booty shorts. I was running on a glitter high and I couldn't even begin to make myself think rationally. That night didn't exactly go as I had planned…but it was pretty interesting.

Chap. 1

"You ready to go Renee?"

My best friend Deanna was sitting on my bed waiting impatiently for me to finish getting fabulous. She doesn't even really like Adam, but I offered her a free ticket for a free concert. It's not like she was going to turn it down.

"Hold on like twooo seconds. Here, spray my hair."

I handed her the gold body glitter spray and she doused my head in the spray. I coughed when I breathed it in, but going to look in the mirror…I have to say, the end result was worth it. I had gold glitter highlighting the swell of my breasts that peeked out over the top of my tank top(thank you Victoria's Secret) The glitter covered my face and dark brown hair. My lean, tanned legs were also doused in glitter spray that ran from my ankles all the way up to right under my ass. It was safe to say that I was looking sexy and if Adam decided to go straight for a night…well I was going to be the girl he slept with.

"Alright, you look hot enough Renee, can we just get out of here?"

I looked at my phone, 4:15 pm. The concert starts at 8:00. If we wanted a good spot in line we were going to have to hurry. I snapped my phone shut, grabbed my keys in one hand and Deanna's hand in the other and towed her out the door. Within the next 5 minutes we were in line at the Royal Oak Music Theatre. We weren't too far back. Only about 50 people were in front of us. I was getting excited. The four hours in line however, were not doing it for me.

****************** 8:07 pm ***************

"Ohmigod you guyyyssss! We're moving! Ohmygod. I'm SOOO like gonna talk to Adam! We're going to get married and have kids, and live happily eve-"

"Would you shut the fuck up?" I growled. "Dude, hes a 28 year old gay man. I love him as much as the next fangirl but lets just be real here"

The girls behind me were getting so irritating. Like Adam was seriously going to find that one little blond chick in the crowd, meet her eyes, and fall in love. Yeah c'mon. Get your head out of the clouds. So, I might have just crushed her little 14 year old dreams but sorry. Reality hurts. I looked over at Deanna when I heard her laughing.

"What?" I asked her, the 4 hours in line was really getting me in a pissy mood.

"Dude, Renee. You made that girl cry. And if I'm being completely honest, you sounded juuust like her not 4 hours ago. So lighten up please?"

I glared at her for a moment before I realized that she was right and that I was just hungry and thirsty and cranky. I decided to ignore them all and focus on how close we were getting to the entrance. My heart started pounding as we started walked towards the door. As we shuffled in I turned and told Deanna,

"Okay, this is how it's going to go down. I am going to get a hand touch tonight if it kills me. So you're going to either come along for the ride or stand back and watch me work. I will NOT have you weighing me down. So we will make our move when the opening acts are performing when nobody really cares that much, and then we will eventually get up front. Sound good?"

Deanna just nodded as we entered the theatre. I had never been inside this theatre before and it took my breath away. The huge central bar and the dim lights were calling my name but I knew there were more important things at hand…like the crowd congregating around the stage. I grabbed Deanna's hand and we made our way quickly and effectively to the middle of the huge crowd swarming the stage. We weren't up front, but we were close enough for now. People were milling around and lame music was being played out of the loud speakers. Deanna and I were squashed next to a group of adorable gay guys. They kept whispering to each other and because I am who I am, I began getting paranoid.

"Hey, Dee. Do I have something on my face? Toilet paper sticking to my shoe? Food in my teeth? Anything?"

Deanna looked me over, and told me she thought I looked hot. Besides the copious amounts of glitter on me I looked perfect. I decided to let it go.

Within the next 5 minutes the lights dimmed and Alison Iraheta came on. I cheered for her, remembering her days on Idol. She did a few songs, everyone clapped. She was a great opener. Everyone in the crowd was nice and warmed up by the time she was done. And, Deanna and I had made it at least another few feet closer to the stage. Things were going well. That is until I was grabbed around the waist by a drunk guy. He looked me up and down and managed to slur out,

"Dammmnn. Girl, look at you workin them booty shorts. I wanna grab me a piece of that ass! Would your girlfriend here mind if I borrowed you and those…delicious sparkly eyes for a few hours?"

"You fucking perv. Get off me!" I screeched and shoved him away. He toppled to the ground in a drunk heap, spilling his drink all over himself.

"Good riddance" I muttered while Deanna howled in laughter. She slipped her arm over my bare shoulders and said,

"Renee. If you're gonna look this hot you gotta know there's gonna be consequences. So buck up, wipe that disgusted look of your face, and look! There's an opening near the front. Let's go!"

That girl knew just what to say to get my mind off my attack. We shoved and laughed and wormed our way up so that we were only 3 people back from the front of the stage. This was when Orianthi decided to come out and play. She was good at first but dammmnn she took her sweet time getting off the stage. By the time she was finished the crowd was literally hyperventilating with anticipation. I looked to my left and saw one of those gay guys who had been whispering earlier. I saw the recognition flicker in his eyes and a smile light up his face.

"Hey! I know you! I saw you in line earlier!" Mystery gay man said. "You were that girl with that eyeshadow. I'm dead serious girlfriend, it looks like tinkerbell had an orgasm on your face. I wish I had your makeup application skills and whatever liquid glitter that is. For reals, it works MAGIC."

I laughed and thanked him, I didn't know if the whole Tinkerbell having an orgasm on my face was a hot look per se, but I appreciated the compliment.

Just then the lights dimmed and For Your Entertainment started playing. The screams that were emitted (some by me, I'm not about to lie) were loud enough to be heard in Tennessee. Poor Adam.

The fog machines were kicked into overdrive as the song played on. I kept waiting for him to make a dramatic appearance and resume the song. He didn't. I was very disappointed. When the song ended he still wasn't out there. How much longer was this boy about to make me wait?

The next thing I know, my favorite gay man was strutting onto the stage in a fur lined cape and top hat very reminiscent of the "Mad Hatter". Suffice to say, Adam started with "Down the Rabbit Hole"

I will not bore you with all the details of the concert, but I will tell you that it was amazing. Deanna and I fought so hard to get up front and we still weren't there by the end of the concert. Adam had just finished Sure Fire Winners when I let my anger fly. The timing worked out perfectly so that I ended up shouting, "WOULD YOU BASTARDS JUST FUCKING MOVE?" during probably the only quiet moment in the concert. Adam cocked his head in my direction, looked at me, and laughed before he started the encore song.

**AN: And there we have it! The end of my first chapter of my first ever fanfiction I worked very hard on this, but it is by all means far from perfect. I wrote this on the night of the concert right after I had gotten home so pardon me for being a bit rushed. Lol. I wrote this like I would have spoken it and I know people may not like to read it like this so I apologize but this is how the remainder of the chapters will be. Soooo if you don't like it, that sucks for you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is chapter two of my story. This is where the story starts to deviate from reality…and when I say "start" I mean, "completely splits away from". Haha. Enjoy!**

Chap. 2

I was not happy. The concert had ended and I hadn't gotten any touches from him. I didn't get my storybook ending, and because he was sexy as hell, and he had clearly been working on his provocative dance moves, I was left a horny mess. I stormed out of the theatre leaving Deanna behind me. I ran out the back way and into the alley behind the theatre. I was mad, and it was fucking HOT in that theatre. I needed to cool down. I leaned against the cool brick of the theatre and slid down until I was sitting on the cool ground. I let my eyelids droop until I nearly dozed off. That is until I heard footsteps. I was so not in the mood to get raped so I jumped up off the ground and crossed my arms in front of my chest. It wasn't doing much good. Even I could see the light given off by the glitter on my skin. I was reflecting light like a human disco ball. There was no way I was about to be inconspicuous at all.

"Any one over here?" Came a voice from down the alley. I swiveled around quickly to where I thought I heard the voice and I saw Adam Lambert, just strolling down this here alley. What the hell?

"Uhh yeah?" I replied still a bit confused. Why wasn't he on his bus or still backstage or something? Adam walked right up to me and leaned against the wall next to me. He smirked at me and what I am sure at what was probably a hilarious facial expression.

"Hey gorgeous. What's your name?" He asked one eyebrow arching up above the other.

So he thought that just because he was Adam frickin Lambert he can just get me horny as hell, give me a heart attack, then hit on me? So not about to fly. I straightened up, planting my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"My name is none of your concern" I snarled and started walking away. I am still a girl with a pulse so I added a swing to my hips and hoped he enjoyed the show as I walked away. He ran up to me and grabbed my wrist his smirk gone.

"Wait…I don't understand…don't you know who I am?" he asked me, legitimate confusion radiating out of his eyes.

My jaw dropped. I really hoped he wasn't conceited and a tool but he sure did sound like one. I decided to play dumb.

"Should I know who you are?" I asked, my voice dripping with contempt.

Adam looked at me for a moment before his face broke into a smile. "Don't play stupid with me! I saw you back in there. You were the girl with that eye makeup! Seriously…that glitter worked MAGIC!" Adam exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrows at his comment. "That's good right?" I asked fumbling in my purse to see if I had my mirror with me. He laughed,

"Yeah that's good. I saw you at my concert…why are you being so mean to me? I thought I was doing a service! I saw you fighting in there to get up front so I figured I would-"

"You would what Adam? Grace me with your presence? I am so sorry that I forced you to come out of your elite, pop-star world to come mingle with the commoners." I snapped. I hated how he assumed he was better than me! Sure I had come into this concert tonight just hoping for a touch or a sidelong glance, but that was before he decided to be a douche and plus, I was enjoying being difficult.

Adam looked hurt at my comment and he let my hand go. He looked down and I saw a tear creep out of his eye. I sighed.

"Adam…listen…I'm sorry. I don't mean to be such a bitch. I just am. Is there anything I can do to make you forgive me?" I didn't want to be responsible for making Adam cry, and I really did feel bad. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him in a friendly hug, patting his shoulder and consoling him. Adam sniffled and laughed.

"Sorry mystery girl. I don't mean to break down on you or anything; it's just been a tough year."

I cocked my head and looked at him like he was a crazy person. A tough year? This WAS his year! What the hell is he talking about? Then we both heard the thud of heavy boots and the muffled voices coming out of walkie talkies. Adam looked stricken.

"Do you know any where we can hide for like a few hours?" He whispered frantically. I nodded. I had lived in this city my entire life. I grabbed his hand without question and pulled him into another alley that joined up with the one we were in. We sprinted past little shops here and there once we got onto Main St. and eventually I pulled him into what looked like a dead end to the side of a restaurant. What a lot of people didn't know was that this dead end made a sharp turn to the right and disappeared behind the restaurant once you took 20 steps in. No one cared enough to explore it to find that out except me I guess. I took him behind the restaurant and we caught our breath. The alley was very tight and we were standing practically chest to chest. I looked above us and saw the ladder I was looking for. It was an emergency escape ladder but it didn't reach the ground. The ladder started a little over 5 feet off the ground and I could grab it if I stretched. Climbing up was about to be a whole new ballgame. I examined the situation. Adam looked to be around 6'1 or 6'2, so he could probably climb up the ladder on his own. I would need his help getting myself up the ladder because A. I wasn't going to leave Adam alone on some strange rooftop and B. Well, I am still a huge fan of his music and I figured sitting on a roof top for a few hours would be a good way for us to bond.

"Adam, see that ladder above us? It goes up to the top of this restaurant. I have been up here before and there are apartment buildings surrounding us. No one will be able to see us from the ground. You wanna try going up there for a bit instead of being cramped in this alley?" I asked.

Adam giggled. "You are one of the strangest girls I have ever met. I have actually gotten letters from girls where they describe their fantasies to me. Being trapped in close quarters with me was a recurring theme. Do you even like me?" Adam asked. Obviously he didn't realize that I am an enigma…wrapped in a riddle. All of a sudden my ass vibrated…well the phone in my ass pocket vibrated.

"SHIT!" I had forgotten all about Deanna. I picked up my phone to see a text from her.

_So security at the cncrt hall gathered every1 and told us we couldn't leave. Adam is missing. And so r you. Can I assume you 2 are together? Don't worry I wont squeal on you. Give me all the juicy deets later. Ill go back to my place when they let us leave. When you 2 are done you can come stay the night at my place. I already told your parents that you would be. Haha, good luck baby girrrrl 3 Dee_

I fired off a quick response validating her claim and silently praised whatever God decided to gift me with such an amazing friend. Adam was still staring at me waiting for me to answer his question.

"Wha? Oh yeah, do I even like you. How about this: I will tell you all my little secrets once we get on the roof. Your security team has quarantined the concert hall area. So you're gonna get to tell me what's up with the overzealous security squad and I'll spill as to whether or not I obsess over you. A classic little heart to heart. Here, lift me up onto the ladder. You come up after me."

Let's just say I am kind of used to giving orders. I am the oldest of 4 kids. Me being 19, the youngest being eight. I wasn't about to pretend to be nice just for Adam's sake. He seemed like he could use a dose of reality. Adam helped me onto the ladder, lifting me up from behind underneath my armpits (thank god I wore lots of deodorant!) and lifted me so my hands grabbed the third rung up the ladder. His hands lightly brushed the sides of my boobs when he retracted his hands. I hung there trying to put my feet on the bottom rung but my arms just weren't up high enough! I am sure I looked pretty fucking hilarious kicking my legs around trying to get purchase. Adam laughed and ran his hands up the backs of my bare legs not stopping once he got to my denim covered ass. His hands rested on my ass and I hung completely still as he pushed me up the ladder by my ass. I was too far gone in my own personal little heaven to be offended so I let him help me up the ladder in any way he wanted. I eventually got going, climbed up the rest of the way, and made it up top successfully. I waited at the top for him to make his own way up. I sat in the middle of the roof as far away from the edge as possible. I have a mild fear of heights and I don't think Adam would appreciate me puking on him. So I waited patiently and lo and behold, he made it up just fine.

I felt a warm breeze come lift my hair off of my shoulders and I sighed in contentment. It was summer nights like these that made you want to break rules. Adam came up and sat down next to me, taking my hand in his and giving a soft squeeze. I felt a surge of adrenaline and I clenched my eyes shut. I remembered many nights just like this one where I had done many wonderful and terrible things. Having these feelings right now however was not so fantastic. I needed to worry about Adam and how I could be helping him. Not how badly I wanted to fuck him.

"Thank you so much for helping me. You don't know how much this means to me" He sighed and lay down on the roof with his arms crossed underneath his head, looking up at the night sky just as I was. I turned my head and saw him staring at me.

"What? Take a picture. It'll last longer" I said curtly. I didn't want him to know that I was just as bad as every other fan girl, so I was trying to be standoffish. I think I was doing a bit too well. 

Adam laughed. "What's your name? And why are you treating me like this?"

"Renee." I replied. "And I am treating you like I would treat anybody else. I could be squealing and attempting to rape you. Is that what you would prefer?" I asked sincerely.

Adam laughed. "Well, you know it's not rape if I don't object right? Then it's just two people having a good time!"

I rolled my eyes and sat up. I looked at my phone checking the time. 1:15 am.

"So how long do you think we are going to have to be hiding from your security? And wait…why are we hiding from your security again?" I asked him.

"Probably another half hour, then we can move. And, well, you know how FOX entertainment pretty much runs my career for the first year right? They get to decide what songs get put on my album, where I go on my tour, and even to an extent what I wear and how I am going to portray myself. Well they also apparently get to dictate what I do in my spare time. As in ALL my spare time. I haven't had a moment of my own freedom since I began American Idol. I didn't sign up for this!" Adam's voice cracked as his anger reached a breaking point. "If I had known that this would be my life…I don't think I would have ever auditioned in the first place."

I scooted closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Is that what you meant earlier by you having a tough year?" I felt really bad. He didn't need some random girl being a bitch to him when he already had so much going on.

Adam laughed humorlessly. "Yeah. I know I probably seemed like a crybaby but I get where your hostility came from. I hate to disappoint my fans and I feel as if that is all I have been doing. The songs on my album are average. Just average. And I know that. And it kills me knowing that I could be doing so much more for everyone who expected me to be doing more. I feel like I let so many people down."

I scooted so that I was facing him and grabbed his face in my hands. I didn't care at this point if he found out that I was pretty much in love with him, he wasn't thinking clearly at all.

"Adam Mitchell Lambert. Yes, I know your middle name. Why? Because I love your music. I love your music so much that I used to research you every day to find out more about you and your music. I know that you're Jewish. I know that your 6'1, I know that you are 28 years old, from California, your natural hair color is a gorgeous red blonde, and you were an understudy in Wicked. I am telling you this not to freak you out which is how I imagine you feel right now, but to reassure you that people may not all be telling you the truth if they are telling you that they don't like you, or that your album sucks." I looked down in my lap sheepishly. "I am sorry Adam, but I am probably just as obnoxiously into you as every other fan girl out there."

**AN: OH NO! Now Adam will run and hide and never speak to poor Renee again! Or will he forgive her for being a creep and just move on? We will find out on the next installment of… SEDUCING A GAY MAN!**

**Don't forget to reviewwww 333**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Hey guys... I know you'r out there! If you read this at all... would you please be so kind as to leave some sort of review. Haha. I would love to know that people are actually reading this. PRETTY PLEASE!**

Chapter 3

Adam laughed and tilted my face up. "Don't you dare look ashamed! I love my fan girls! But even so, anyone with two eyes could tell you that you are nothing like my other fan girls. First of all you are gorgeous. You also know exactly the kind of things I like. The outfit…and the glitter. It's all so perfectly me. I feel like I already know you. And there is something else too...Something I can't exactly place right now, but something I want to take the time to discover." Adam finished his reassurance in a husky growl.

I looked at him from under my eyelashes. I didn't want to meet his gaze. I was very upset with myself that I had pretty much just confessed my love for him. He would never take me seriously again and I only had myself to blame. When I did meet his gaze, what was in his eyes took me by surprise. If I wasn't mistaken…it looked like his eyes had darkened with… lust? I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts. Adam Lambert is a 28-year-old gay man. Isn't that what I had told that girl behind me in line to illustrate how pointless it was to like Adam? What was I doing allowing myself to fall for him?

"Take a picture darling. It'll last longer" Adam whispered. It felt like the night air had stilled. There were only a few centimeters between our lips. I could taste his breath on the air. And for the record it tasted minty fresh. My tongue darted out to swipe my drying lips. Adam closed his eyes and leaned away from me, releasing my chin from his grasp.

"How old did you say you were again Renee?"

"twenty-two" I lied.

Adam smiled, and stood up. "So, I say we get out of here. It has been a good hour now at least; I think we can risk venturing out."

"Not with you looking so…Adam-y. Your gonna have to make yourself look less sexy." I added. I stood and pulled a comb out of my purse, offering it to him. "Adam. Your hair is your trademark. Comb it out."

Adam grimaced and grabbed the comb. He started painstakingly pulling the comb through his gorgeous black hair. It fell into an untidy mop on his head when he was done. The hair gel he had used had made his hair clump up in spots, and the sweat he had worked up while performing had added an extra wave in his hair. It was still fucking sexy…just less Adam-y.

"Perfect." I breathed. "What are you wearing underneath this…getup?" I asked, motioning to his leather bedazzled jacket.

"Umm. Under the jacket I'm wearing this black sparkly-"

"Under that?" I pushed. Black and sparkly, too Adam-y.

"A white T-shirt" he smirked. "Trying to get me out of my clothes Renee?"

I winked at him. "Sugar, I don't need to try. Now off with the jacket c'mon. Take off the shirt too. There we go." I looked him up and down. He stood in front of me in a white clingy T-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. I pulled a wipe out of my purse and jumped him.

"Don't fight me Adam…this is going to be painful" I whispered in his ear. I took the wipe and wiped off all of his glorious makeup. When I was done with him he looked like pretty much any normal guy…aside from being exceptionally good looking.

"Did you…take of all my makeup?" Adam asked.

I smiled. "Yes I did. And you should rock the natural look more often. It suits you."

Adam grimaced and grabbed my hand. "Well now that you've finished raping me and removing me of all honor…lets go. You want to go down the ladder first?" He asked me as I inched closer to the edge of the roof. I looked down and swallowed…hard. Being in the presence of your Idol has the tendency to make you forget certain things. In my case, I somehow managed to forget my raging fear of heights. Adam saw my look of anxiety and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"It seems a bit odd to me that you would take me up onto a roof when you appear to have such a fear of heights. Why not a crowded restaurant or a vacant parking lot?" Adam inquired as he started making his own way down the ladder. I looked down after him and felt the earth tilt. Why had I been so stupid? I should have just taken him to my place or something. I heard a thud and almost screamed. I looked down and saw Adam standing on the ground grinning up at me after having leaped dramatically off of the last few feet of the ladder.

"Uhhh…" I stammered trying to remember his question. "I thought you would be harder to spot." I whimpered. My hands were clenching the edge so tightly my knuckles were turning white. I just had to do this. Buck up and go down the ladder. I turned around so that my back was facing the edge of the roof. I set my feet on the top rung of the ladder and grabbed the sides of it. I slowly started the descent. I got going pretty good for a while. Just one foot after the other… until my left foot slipped off the rung.

"Ahh shit!" I screamed. I was still holding on pretty good but all my confidence was shattered. I pulled my foot back on to the ladder and sat there quivering for a good minute.

"Renee?" Adam called up to me. "You okay?"

"N-not really" I replied refusing to look down.

"Renee, there are only three more steps below you. Just three. Once you take the three steps I will be right below you to catch you. All you'll have to do is let go. I promise you, you'll be okay. Only three more rungs. Good! Two, yep go ahead take a breather. Only two more steps Renee. Awesome. Last one. Keep on coming. All right stop. I am right below you with my arms ready for you. Just let go."

Adam had coached me softly through the last three steps, and now all I had to do was let go. I sqeezed my eyes shut as tight as they could go and I let go. Next thing I knew I was laying in Adam's arms. I opened my eyes.

"Hey gorgeous." Adam drawled. I was still catching my breath from my adventure when I felt Adam press his lips to my cheek. He held me to his chest for a moment longer and stared into my eyes.

"Renee, I don't know what it is about that eye makeup you're wearing but it…it's kind of hypnotizing. I can't look away." Adam stated.

I fluttered my eyelashes and smiled up at him coyly.

"Are you sure it's not just my natural beauty sucking you in?" I asked innocently. Adam laughed, kissed my cheek once more then set me down.

"What was I thinking? Of course it's your natural beauty." Adam laughed.

"If you were straight then maybe I'd believe you." I added, sticking my tongue out at him.

Something about that comment I had said had triggered something in Adam. His shoulders went rigid, and a hiss escaped between his teeth. Adam shoved me roughly against the wall and held me there; our bodies flush with each other, and his gaze piercing into me. He leaned down so that his lips were grazing my ear when I felt, rather than heard him whisper,

"Guess what Renee. I don't believe in labels" I felt his hands sliding down my bare shoulders and arms and coming at a rest on my hips, his mouth still at my left ear, his every breath reverberated in my head and I could feel the moisture of his breath on my shoulder. I was falling apart.

"Wait… what? Adam are you bi?" I managed to choke out.

Adam pulled away from me and leaned on the wall at his back. His gaze just as intense as before.

"The way I see it, I am a human being who likes other human beings. If I find somebody who is just amazing to be around, and I am physically attracted to them, then I will pursue them. It doesn't matter if they are guy or girl, as long as we are good together. It pisses me off how people assume they know who I am just because I dress a certain way."

It made perfect sense…but in a way him telling me this made things 100 times more complicated because now I believed I had a chance, and everybody who's ever been rejected can tell you that there is nothing worse than believing that you have a chance.

"That's a really good way of thinking about it. I don't know, I guess I am only physically attracted to guys. But I get what you're saying. And I'm sorry that people act the… uhh the way they do towards you" I said, trying to be diplomatic.

Adam grabbed my hand, completely ignoring my lame response, and asked, "So where should we go for the rest of the night?"

"Well" I started, "we could go to my friend's place but she's…younger than me (lie), and so she still lives with her parents. We can't go to my place tonight because…my roommate is throwing a party (lie) and we wouldn't want you to be seen. What about you. Any ideas?"

"Hmm. How about we get a hotel?" He asked me, his smile returning.

"You mean, you get a hotel?" I asked clarifying, not even daring to think he meant WE get one.

"Well if your roommate is throwing a party I doubt you are going to be able to get much sleep tonight, and I really do appreciate you helping me, so how about I pay for us to stay in a really nice hotel tonight? Just the two of us?"

"Oh, Adam, I couldn't let you pay for all of it. I'd feel bad, plus I don't think I really did all thaaat much to help, and I don't have any clothes for tomorrow or my retainer, or my contact case or-"

Adam silenced me with a finger to my lips.

"We'll stop at CVS or something and pick you up some contact stuff and I think you can go a night without your retainer. I do it all the time" Adam laughed. "So which hotel? You live around here right? Know of any good ones?"

I couldn't believe this was really about to happen. "There is this one I know of in Detroit. I think it's called the Omni. It's probably really expensive though so we could probably just go to the Marriot or something." I said.

Adam laughed. "Lets go then! Can we take your car?"

"Yeah" I replied still in a daze. This was all happening way better than I had expected.

**AN: That's all for now. I need to catch up on some sleep. If I feel like people are actually reading this fine piece of literature, I will probably update sooner but not until I get ONE review. One meaassllllyy review! And there is a delicious little lemon in the next chapter. Soo, you know what you have to do!**

**Please and thank you! 33**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello again! I got my review! Thank you 21stcenturycinderella! It does my heart good to know that there is at least one person reading this. So here is the next chapter! In this chapter things begin to get steamy and the "M" rating starts to take effect. Key word is STARTS. **

**With that being said, enjoy :)**

Chapter 4

I was standing in the lobby to the Omni, CVS bag in one hand, and Chinese takeout in the other while Adam negotiated our room situation for the night. I couldn't believe that I was really here. I set the takeout carefully on the ground and rummaged in my CVS bag looking for the pack of gum I had bought. Well, ADAM had bought. He was being much too kind to me. Apparently a new contact case, bottle of saline solution, toothbrush (sonic powered), toothpaste, floss, tank top and shorts pajama outfit(yes they sold those at CVS), and pack of gum were all necessary for our night at the Omni. I found the gum and popped a piece into my mouth just as Adam started stalking towards me, a frown etched on his features.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Maybe they were full. Or maybe they had recognized him or something.

"Apparently the penthouse is taken. Some senator or some shit is here. Bah. So, we're going to have to deal with a presidential suite. Sound okay to you?" Adam asked me.

"Well, I don't know if I can deal with something as lowly as a presidential suite…" I started, mocking him as I grabbed our food off of the ground. "…but I think we can deal. We're warriors."

Adam laughed and grabbed the food out of my hands. "Let's get to the suite so we can eat."

Considering I hadn't eaten for going on 12 hours, that sounded pretty good to me… that meal turned out to be the best cheap Chinese takeout of my life.

************************ after dinner *********************

Adam and I were relaxing on the couch flipping through the many channels we received, being in the presidential suite and all. Since it was going on 3 in the morning there was nothing but late night talk shows on, and I was drifting in and out of consciousness leaning on Adam's warm arm. I felt him shift and he pulled his arm out from under me. I felt my face warm, and I opened my mouth to apologize when he slid that arm around my other shoulder, pulling me in closer. I snuggled in and drifted back off into dreamland. I would drift off, only to be awaken again by the feel of his soft lips on my hair, or his fingers running down my arm. It may not have been the deepest sleep I had ever gotten…but it was definitely the best.

When I woke up the next time, it was for real. My bladder felt like it was going to explode. I sat up, and crawled out of the bed. Wait, Bed? I turned and saw a shirtless Adam Lambert laying twisted in the covers of the bed I just crawled out of. Oh the dilemma! Do I return to him like I so want to, or do I go pee? My bladder won out and I tiptoed to the master bathroom connected to our room. I saw he had laid out the pj outfit he had bought for me on the counter so I pulled it on, opting out of wearing my bra and underwear. I was feeling adventurous. I peeled out my foggy contacts, brushed my teeth, and checked the time. 5:45 AM. It should have read "Game Time".

I snuck back into the bedroom, and slithered back into the bed. I pulled the covers around me and inched towards Adam's half naked form. I decided that no matter what I did at this point, it could be blamed on being overly tired so I let my inhibitions go. I curled up against his chest, wrapping my arms around him, and pressed my lips to his shoulder.

"Renee?" Adam mumbled, waking from his sleep. His arms tightened around me and I wrapped my left leg around his waist.

"Yes Adam?" I purred in his ear. I wanted him. I wanted him bad.

"Mmmm morning." I heard him sigh. I felt his hands travel to my lower back, then felt his fingertips playing with the hem of my tank top. He then slid his hands slowly up the back of my tank top, higher and higher, until he put two and two together. His hands were under my shirt, and he wasn't feeling a bra strap.

"Wait. Renee?" Adam yelped. He was definitely awake now. He retracted his hands from me and put some distance between us. I am sure I was visibly pouting.

"What Adam? What's wrong?" I asked, I was going to try and play the innocence card.

"Renee, I was just up your shirt. I am so sorry. I just practically molested you in you sleep!" He groaned and put his hands over his face.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "YOU? MOLEST ME? Haha, Adam, I should be the one apologizing. I jumped you. But I'm not sorry. Which is why you don't hear me apologizing. I'm a cuddler! I cuddle in my sleep. But, I guess I can leave…"

"Wait, Renee no. Stay. I don't mind cuddling." Adam flashed a smile at me and I cuddled up next to him again. I was tired, and I was contemplating going back to sleep, but if this was the only night I was going to spend next to Adam Lambert, I was not going to waste it sleeping! I waited a good 10 or 15 minutes before I made my move, he needed to think I was asleep. When I felt enough time had passed I shifted my weight so that I was resting my leg in between his legs, and I ever so slowly dragged my leg upwards so that I was gently and lightly rubbing his crotch. It was done so craftily that it could have been played off as an accident, but the sudden stiffness I felt under my leg could not be passed off as anything but what it was. A boner. I had my eyes closed this entire time feigning sleep and I decided to make it more interesting for him. I let out a whimper and squirmed. "Ohhh" I groaned, shifting my weight so that I was laying practically on top of him. "Mmm. Ohh god" I mumbled and squirmed some more. I started huffing and puffing, letting out little sexual noises. Eventually I decided it was Grand Finale time. "Ohh A-Adam!" I whispered. I peeked out of the corner of my eye and saw him clenching the bed sheets next to him, his eyes shut tight and a bulge showing at the front of his boxers. I heard a growl escape from his throat and I almost came undone. I decided, it was time.

I fluttered my eyes open and my breathing was coming heavier. I looked over at him, made direct eye contact when I breathed, "Adam, I need you." I needed an Oscar, but he misinterpreted. Adam pulled me to him so that I was lying on top of him. His fevered lips found mine and he forced them apart, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I caressed his tongue with mine and we battled for dominance for a moment until I decided that I'd much rather be dominated anyways. His hands followed the path they had paved earlier, sliding right back up my shirt. I moaned when I felt his hands come around to my front and grab my boobs. He kneaded them, and massaged them while his lips still crushed mine. I ground my hips into his and felt him. The thin cotton of his boxers and of my shorts were all that stood in our way. I felt a tugging on my shirt and I realized he was trying to pull it off. I arched my back and helped him pull off the tank. I was still on top of him and he dipped his head down, capturing the point of my nipple in his moist lips. He sucked and licked and did all those pleasant things. I was moaning and groaning and grinding into him all the while.

"Oh god Adam. I need you. More" was all I could moan out before he recaptured my mouth.

Adam pulled me off of him and threw me down next to him on the bed. I gasped at the sudden lack of Adam around me. Then he climbed out of the bed, leaving me all alone. I let out a whimper and crawled after him. I needed him!

Adam scooped me up bridal style and carried me to the bathroom, planting kisses and nibbling me on the neck all the way. Adam kicked the door open and slammed me on the counter. He ripped my shorts from me and stared at my shaven nether regions. I think he was expecting me to be wearing underwear.

"I wanted to be ready for you" I whispered.

**AN: Well, that is a little preview as to what is coming in the next few chapters! I will get very detailed because who doesn't love a good smut? Before I continue posting I want 2 more reviews! So lurkers(I know you are there) Make yourself known! **

**That's all for now! Stay horny! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am so very sorry for the delay in this chapter! I started school again this week and I have been guilt-stricken for it's entirety. I have finished all my homework though and found the time to write this out for you guys! This is the smut chapter. Like the smuttiest it's ever gonna get in this story...is now. So read on if you dare. :)**

Chapter 5

Adam let out what could only be described as a growl and made a lung towards me. He crawled on top of me; our bodies flush with each other. I felt his manhood hard against my stomach, and his lips found my neck once again. He suckled and bit leaving a purple mark on me. I moaned in ecstasy as he continued his sensual assault on my neck. Adam detached himself from my neck and poised his penis at my entrance. His stare bore into my eyes and I nodded infinitesimally. He slid his thick cock into me slowly, teasingly. I thrust my hips up to meet him and I swallowed the entire 8 inches of his thick throbbing cock. His lips this time moved to my breasts, he licked my left nipple while he very slowly pumped his dick in and out. He would pull his penis out almost all the way, leaving only the purple head in my hole, and then he would push himself all the way back in, stuffing me completely. His pace on my breast was reaching frenzy pace as he licked, bit and sucked, but his hips never changed pace. I was being built up so slowly, I was in tears. I sank my nails into his back, urging him to go faster. If he could only move harder, I needed a fuck, I needed to feel his balls slapping my ass, and his teeth in my skin. He reached his right hand down and slid his forefinger on my clit slowly, teasingly. He massaged it, rubbing it in tight circles.

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face. I had never been this sexually frustrated before. "P-please Adam. I NEED you to move faster." I whimpered reaching my own hand down to cover his on my clit.

Adam laughed, "You want to be fucked?" I responded by grabbing my breasts and kneading them, thrusting my hips up to meet his at double the speed he was going.

"Stop Renee. I will fuck you, you will not fuck yourself." He pulled himself out of me and walked across the room. I ached at the lack of his presence. My vagina was itching, and my stomach was coiling. I put my hands over my eyes and wailed.

Adam returned while my hands were over my eyes and next thing I knew, a blindfold was being tied tightly around my head.

"Adam wha-" I managed to squeak out before he interrupted me.

"I wasn't hard enough for you, so now I am going to fuck you until you can't walk." He growled in my ear. He grabbed my right hand and pulled it, stretching my arm out and tying it off to the bedpost. He did the same for my left arm and both legs, so that I was completely spread eagle on the bed. More exposed then I had ever been in my entire life, and with the blindfold covering my eyes my sense of touch had been heightened. I felt Adam place feather light touches all down my body and stop to lightly caress my vulva lips. Then once again he was gone. This man really did like to tease, and I was getting sick of it. When I again felt Adam's presence on the bed I heard the whine of a motor. The next thing I was aware of was a vibrator being pressed directly onto my sensitive clit. I screamed and tried to thrust my hips up to meet it to increase the stimulation but the bindings were too tight. With the vibrator still on my clit, I felt a thin, hard, vibrating object get shoved up into my vagina. Adam angled it so that it was pressing right up against my G-spot with the tip and he pumped it in and out so quickly and violently that the vibrating tip would collide with my G-spot nearly every second. With the dildo and the vibrator I was nearing my orgasm and Adam wasn't stopping. He kept pumping and I kept moaning.

"Fuuuck Adam don't stop!" I shouted, my body dewy with sweat. Right as I uttered those words, Adam yanked the dildo out of my hole and pressed it against my anus. I had done anal before but not often so I wasn't prepared for him to just shove the dildo up my ass so quickly. The pain was intense and I clenched my eyes shut to try and block out the pain. I knew that I had to relax in order to keep the dildo in so I took deep breaths and managed to not bear down. After a moment I realized just how amazing the clit vibrator was feeling, and shortly after that I realized that the anal vibrator was running faster than before and I was nearly orgasming. Then Adam stuffed his cock into my vagina roughly, he pulled back out, shoved back in, his balls slapping against my ass just as I had wanted, his cock filling me up to the point where I couldn't take any more pleasure. He reached up a finger and pinched my nipple hard, throwing me into the abyss that was my orgasm. I remember screaming, I remember writhing, I remember biting his shoulder hard enough to draw blood, but I do not remember him stopping. Oh no, one orgasm wasn't enough for him. He kept pumping into me, harder and harder, turning the vibrators up higher and higher. My voice jumped three octaves as I screamed and cursed, and the waves kept coming. The pleasure was so immense that I lost control of my body. My muscles locked up and I couldn't move. I could only lay there and be fucked relentlessly by this man. This gorgeous man.

Eventually...he stopped. He crawled ontop of me to untie my bindings, placing small kisses all over my body. I stretched my arms as they came free, and curled in on myself as my legs were released. Finally he untied the blindfold and clambered off of the bed. My ears were ringing with the silence in the room and I just wanted him to say something. I shivered as a breeze blew in the window and goosebumps raised all over my skin. Adam came back into bed with a pair of sweat pants on and a shirt of his in his hands for me. I smiled and threw it on over myself, then curled up against his warm body.

"What time is it?" I whispered as I further burrowed myself amongst the blankets and pillows.

"It's late. It's almost 7 oclock. Get some rest Renee." He murmured against my neck as he wrapped his arms around me.

I was content.

**AN: So I'm thinking I am only going to have one more chapter. I know! So dissapointing. But we all got what we wanted and that was a nice graphic sex scene. Originally I had ended this chapter without any of the sweet stuff at the end there but I am feeling unusually sappy tonight so I had to end this chapter with some fluffy stuff. I have absolutely no plan for the next chapter yet, but it will basically just tie up the loose ends. Please review if you liked this! **

**Thanks for reading this story so far! We're almost done!**


End file.
